Lo Real de MI
by danny angelous
Summary: Bella Swan enrealidad no es quien todos creen, ella no es humana y menos que nada no es enrealidad bella swan ella es Arabella Ángelo un hibrido de 1.500 años
1. Chapter 1

Pov Bella

Él se fue, para lo que me importa el solo era una distracción en mi estancia en fork.

En pesemos por el principio, primero que nada soy Arabella Ángelo, Tengo 1.500 años de edad, soy un hibrido, mucho mejor que Niklaus, Yo soy un vampiro pero un verdadero vampiro no un brilloso, uno original hechicera y humana es una rara combinación pero a si es y no quiero recordar como sucedió.

Regrese a casa de Charlie, me di una ducha, el agua caliente se sentía muy bien en mi piel, mientras me duchaba vi un anillo en mi mano derecha era negro y empecé a jugar con él, hasta que se salió, yo sonreí, este anillo escondía mi imagen termine de ducharme me puse una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y me vi en el espejo tenía el pelo negro con un mechón azul oscuro que era el mismo azul que el de mis ojos extraños al decir verdad ya que son azul oscuro que jamás se ve en los ojos con plateado, extrañaba mucho mi apariencia ya que me encanta.

Salí y busque en una maleta que tenía detrás de toda la horrible ropa de bella swan, me puse un short hasta la cintura de cuero con una blusa roja de tirantes y unos Banks y accesorios en conjunto me vi en el espejo me puse leve maquillaje me gusta ser natural

Baje e hice la cena para Charlie y para mí cuando Charlie llego me vio y dijo

-¿te vas, cierto?-él ya sabía de mí él es un descendiente de mi línea, un cazador

-sí, mi distracción se fue y estar aquí será aburrida-dijo mordiéndome un labio

-¿Cuándo te iras?-preguntó comiendo de la lasaña

-mañana mismo, creo que tal vez pueda ir a Misti fall…-dije y mi voz se fue apagando

-ok, ¿y si regresan los cullen que les digo?-pregunto interesado

-uhh… no se diles que morí-pregunte con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada, el se rio alzo una ceja y dijo

-no te creerán, que mala mentirosa eres-

-tal vez lo hagan, me he hecho pasar por una patosa e imán del peligro porque no creerán que pase mejor vida-pregunte con burla

-puede ser, pero esperaremos y veremos-dijo y siguió comiendo, yo también seguí comiendo al terminar Charlie me dijo que el lavara los platos yo subí me puse mi pijama y me metí en mi cama ya antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo me pregunte:

¿Qué aventuras depara Misti Fall?


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Bella

Me desperté cuando débiles rayos del sol entraron por mi ventana, yo suspire y me puse de pie, me dirigí al baño, me duche y cepille mis dientes, Salí envuelta en una toalla, y me dispuse a vestirme. Al final me decidí por unos jeans negros ajustados, una blusa azul oscuro, y botines de gamuza negros arregle mi cabello en bucles y me puse un poco de maquillaje.

Arregle mis maletas, y baje, Charlie ya se había ido a su trabajo así que la casa estaba a solas cuando pase por la mesa de la sala de estar había una nota

**Bell**

**Que tangas un buen viaje, te quiero y compórtate ;)**

**Pd: enserio compórtate**

Sonreí ante sus palabras, lo iba a extrañar mucho él fue siempre como un padre para mí, aparecí mágicamente una lapicera en mi mano y le escribí

**Yo también te quiero papa!**

**Pd: are todo lo posible C:**

Puse la nota en su lugar y Salí de ahí, tuve que usar un hechizo de tele trasportación por que la chatarra de chevi solo era una portada, además en port ángeles me esperaba guardado mi bebe un Audi r8 negro, me encanto apenas lo vi , pero viajaría en avión así que cuando llegue allá lo tele trasportare

Llegue al aeropuerto, donde compre el boleto, y en menos de una hora ya estaba sentada en mi asiento dentro del avión, me dormí en el viaje, al llegar me dirigí al aparcamiento del aeropuerto busque una zona donde nadie me viera y cuando me asegure de eso hice aparecer mi auto, puse mi maleta en la parte trasera y encendí mi auto, tenía que buscar un lugar donde quedarme.

Estaba pensando en comprarme una casa, tengo planeado quedarme aquí por un largo rato.

Encontré una casa o más bien una mansión a la venta ya casi a la salida del pueblo, era blanca estilo victoriana con un enorme jardín muy bien cuidado, me gustó mucho.

Salí para ver si había alguien con quien hablar, al casi llegar a la puerta, sale una mujer como de unos 40 de pelo rubio corto, la cual llevaba un uniforme, al parecer era la sheritt

-Hola querida, ¿que necesitas?-me pregunto amablemente, yo sonreí

-vengo por el cartel-dije señalando el cartel de ''SE VENDE'' aun lado

-claro-dijo feliz, me mostro la casa la cual tenía 5 cuartos, 3 baños, una cocina, una sala de estar muy confortable, comedor, alberca y para mi suerte ya venía amueblada.

Firme todos los papeles necesarios, y lo que me pidió, pues le hice creer que lo tenía obligándola, aunque tenía verbena en su cuerpo, lo cual no me afecta.

-¿y cuando planea mudarse?-pregunto con curiosidad

-ya mismo-dije con una sonrisa, ella se sorprendio por mi prisa, pero no dijo nada

ella se fue y yo lleve la maleta al cuarto que elegi,que era el mas grande, era azul cielo tenia una cama matrimonial en medio la cual tenia colchas azul rey, alos lados de la cama habian mesas de noche las cuales tenia lamaparitas, habia un balcon que daba al jardin y ala alberca, tambien habia un estantero que ocupaba toda la pared, del otro lado dos puertas y un escritorio, todo estaba muy lindo y limpio

Entre al closet donde ordene mi ropa. Habia traido poca asi que tendria que ir de compras, ante este pensamiento hise una mueca,odia en verdad ir de compras

Despues de eso, estaba aburrida no tenia nada que hacer, haci que decidi ir a dar una vuelta, fui sin carro para poder observar mejor, era muy pintoresca y soleada, no como fork que apenas habian 4 dias soleados al año, despues de caminar, no se cuanto enrealidad, llegue al un lugar llamado ''Mysti Grill'' ¿enserio no tenian un nombre mas original?, me pregunte mentalmente, me encoji de hombros y entre, me diriji ala barra

-¿que desea señorita?-me pregunto coqueto el camarero

-una coca-cola por fa vor-pedi, no me gustaba tomar nada de alcohol de dia

-Arabella-pregunto una voz profunda y varonil detras de mi, en estado de shock


	3. NOTA

**Hola! C:**

**Queria actualisar enseguida por que se que la intriga es fea, pero no me decido por cual pareja:**

**Bella/damon**

**bella/stefan**

**acepto cualquier otra idea**

**asi que voten! C:**

DANNY-


	4. Chapter 4

Pov Bella

-¿Isabella eres tú?-me toco el hombro me gire y me encontré con unos hipnotizantes ojos azules que me miraban con esperanza

-Emm. No estas confundido me llamo Arabella. Arabella Ángelo un gusto conocerte y tú eres...?-el pareció sorprenderse y luego frunció el seño

-An..Ángelo?-yo asenti-movio la cabeza de un lado a el otro y luego sonrió

-Mi nombre es Damon...Damon Salvatore-tomo mi mano y deposito un beso allí, cuando hiso eso me vino un flas a la cabeza

*RECUERDO*

-Sea bienvenida Srta. Arabella-dijo el señor giseup

-Por favor llámeme Arabella -ella sonrió e hiso una pequeña reverencia

-Está bien Arabella, Él es mi hijo Damon - Me acerque y deposito un beso en mi mano yo sonrió y hago una pequeña reverencia

-Es un gusto conocerlo Señor Salvatore

-Por favor dime Damon –yo asentí

*FIN DEL RECUERDO*

Al llegar el recuerdo me dio mareo y tuve que agarrarme de la barra para no caer, Damon me puso una mano en el hombro y me vio preocupado en verdad

-¿Estas bien?-

-sí..-dije en un susurro, apenas audible, el frunció el ceño, pero asintió

-Isabella-dijo otra voz profunda, pero hermosa detrás mío, al parecer hoy era el día en que todos me confunda

Yo me gire y quede en frente a un joven de cabello castaño casi cobre muy bien parecido y ojos color verde muy hermosos, que al igual me miraban con esperanza, ¡que tienen los hombre de aquí que son tan hermosos!, pensé para mi

-eh no.. Soy Arabella Ángelo-dije tendiendo la mano, el hiso el mismo gesto de Damon y me tendió la mano cuando lo hiso tuve el mismo flas solo que lo que cambiaba que esta vez era él y respondía al nombre de Stefan Salvatore

-Son hermanos-susurre, los dos asintieron

-un gusto conocerlos a ambos y pues siento no ser la persona que esperaban-dije brindándoles una sonrisa, Stefan iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por una voz que yo reconocía muy bien

-Stefan, Damon –dijo con voz excesivamente feliz... Puajj


	5. Chapter 5

Pov bella

-katherin-gruñi, Damon y Stefan me vieron raro y Katherin me miro con confusión

-¿conoces a katherin?-pregunto Stefan incrédulo, Damon bufo

-la acaba de mencionar-dijo el como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo rodando los ojos

-ella no es katherin, es Elena su-dijo Damon pero yo lo corte

-Doble-murmure

-exacto- dijo Stefan

-¿pero cómo la conoces?-pregunto Damon con curiosidad

-ella mato a mi hermana-susurre, y sentí la opresión en el pecho que siempre ocurría cuando mencionaba lo que le había sucedido, yo me puse de espalda, no me gustaba ser débil frente a los demás

-kiara-susurro Stefan, con algo de duda, al mencionar el nombre yo me gire

-como sabes que se llama así?-pregunte, como él podía saber algo así

-entonces tú eres Isabella-dijo Damon, Katherine se aclaró la garganta

-¿me podrían explicar que pasa?-dijo Elena

-no te metas en lo que no te llaman-sisee, me caía ya mal con solo verla, ella se encogió con miedo y sonreí ante esto

-ahora me dicen como saben cómo se llama mi hermana-les dije dirigiéndome a Stefan y Damon

-por qué mejor no hablamos esto en un lugar más, privado-dijo Damon, señalando alrededor donde todos nos veian

-si tienes razon-dije, salimos de hay, y llegamos ala casa, al entrar yo me sente en un sillon al igual que damon y stefan y doblesita en el sofa

-asi que hablen, como saben como se llama mi hermana?-dije

-si ella es tu hermana entonces tu eres Isabella Angelo-dijo Damon

-soy Arabella Angelo, y yo nisiquiera los habia visto en mi vida-dije

-pero kiara y Isabella no tenian mas hermanas, talvez seas una decendiente-dijo stefan pensativo

-claro que no y digame cuando fue que ''nos conocimos''-dije yo haciendo comilla en lo ultimo

-en 1864, pues...Isabella llego con su hermana kiara que era mayor que ella por dos años-dijo stefan, y damon asintio, yo trate de recordar donde estuve en 1864 y no encontraba nada como si fueran borrado la mente, era un espacio vacio, y mientras trato de recordar me da jaqueca

-es como si me borraron la memoria-dije en un susurro sosteniendome la cabeza, por el inteso dolor

-entonces por que Isabella si es Arabella, y por que no recuerdas si un vampiro no puede obligara otro a menos que sea un original-pregunto y dijo Damon, no encontrandole logica a esto

-Pues tengo la leve sospecha, de que use el nombre que siempre utiliso-dije pensativa, talvez me pude hacer pasar por isabella

-no entiendo, nada!-dijo damon

-pues yo tengo un nombre que utiliso a los lugares que voy, para no levantar sospecha-dije, estaba insegura-pero como un original me borro la mente, yo tengo mucho tiempo de no verlos como mas de 200 años asi que no creo que sean ellos, pero la unica otra persona que queda es mi hermana, ¿y por que mi hermana haria eso?, ademas esta muerta

-y si no lo esta?-dijo stefan

-y si lo esta por que me hiso olvidar, que sucedio para que hiciera esto?-dije yo estrañada mi hermana no me haria algo asi

-talvez por proteccion, se notaba que ella se preocupaba mucho por ti-dijo stefan, yo sacudi la cabeza eso no tenia logica

-por que no tratas de recordar, podrias pedir ayuda a una bruja-dijo doblesita, es que digo Elena

-yo podria hacerlo-dije

-como tu no eres bruja, eres vampiro-dijo stefan confundido

-exacto yo no soy bruja-dije con una sonrisa

-bueno yo estoy muy perdido-dijo Damon, alo que stefan y elena asintieron

-yo soy un hibrrido, soy hechisera, vampiro y humano- dije con una sonrisa

-¿ eso no es posible y que es una hechisera?-dijo Damon, yo rode los ojos

-si no lo ves no es por que no exista-dije, no se pero se me vino a la mente

-eso me lo dijistes ami, cuando estabamos hablando de seres sobrenaturales al preguntarme si creia-dijo stefan, yo me encoji de hombros

-tengo que recordar rapido, esto suele ser muy estraños, que me conoscan y yo no-dije, ellos asintiero


	6. Chapter 6

Pov Kira Angelo

Alparecer, ya bell se encontro con los hermanos salvatores, y al parecer tambien tendre que aparecer, y evitar que ella sufra, lo que yo sufri, como la estraño, la estraño tanto sus risas, sus abrasos, hasta sus comentarios que me sacaban de quisio de vez en cuando, de todas yo me fui por su bien, y tendre que volver al igual por su bien, yo se que ella es poderosa pero no evito tener que protegerla a toda costa, talves hasta no me perdone por hacerme pasar por muerta, pero tuve mis razones y espero que ella las entienda.

Pov Arabella Angelo

despues de explicar todo, tres veces, a todos y eso incluye a sus amiguitos ya que ellos interrumpieron a mitad de mi explicacion la cual tuve que volver a empezar, por que doblesita no tenia secretos con sus amiguitos. Bueno despues de todo entendieron y aun es hora y estan procesando la informancion. Lentos.

-oigan no tengo toda la noche para ustedes, tengo vida social-dije dramaticamente, aunque menti no conocia a nadien aqui solo a ellos, y pues tengo que averiguar si aqui esta nick, podria ser divertido.

- pues si ya se proceso, pues al menos yo si-dijo Damon tranquilamente, el me estaba empezando a caer bien no era un lento, aunque seguia si endo un culo.. pero con lindo ojos que quitan el aliento... ESPEREN, UN MOMENTO DETENGAN EL MUNDO, ¿YO PENSE ESO?. Hay creo que estar rodeada de melosos afecta, asi que mejor di un paso atras podia ser contagioso. iugg

-esta bien, yo me voy mañana tratare de hacer el hechizo-dije, me queria ir de aqui, ese pensamiento de los ojos de damon me seguian rodando lo pensamientos, pero no solo eran los ojos era su cabello, su cuerpo, sus labios que daban ganas...STOP, yo me largo de aqui. alce la mano y la cerre en puño, y ya me encontraba en la sala de estar de mi casa.

despues de darme una ducha y vestirme, me fui a dormir, pero antes de dormir, crei ver unos ojos azules que me veian con esperanza desde el fondo de mi mente.

Me desperte, me fui a dar una ducha con agua caliente, se sentia tan bien, despues sali me puse, un vestido por encima de la rodilla morado, que recalcaba mis curvas, con botines negros y una chaqueta de cuero negra, maquillaje oscuro, y baje, tome una reserva de sangre que tenia en el sotano.

Despues me subi en mi carro, y conduje hasta una enorme mansion blanca, me baje y toque, me abrio nick que al verme, casi se le salen los ojos, enserio fue muy divertido verlo asi, recontruyo su cara a una sonrisa arrogante.

-no me invitas apasar?-le pregunte, con una ceja alzada

-claro amor, pasa-dijo dejandome pasar, me invito el almuerzo el cual preparo el, y estuvo muy delicioso, estuvimos toda la mañana y la tarde contando anectodas y hablando, yo no le conte lo de lso salvatores, no queria dar con ese tema.

nick era un muy buen amigo y amante, digamos que el mejor, pero aun asi lo quiero, sea un hibrido egocentrico y cruel que tortura gente para cumplir su cometido. Eso sono fuerte.

Pov Kira angelo

al fin llegue a Mysti fall, enseguida me fui a la casa salvatore, pensando que talvez se encuentre aqui.

**Espere y les guste C:**

**Y siento los errores ortograficos, pero los hago con prisa.**

**y la pareja que gano obviamente fue:**

**BELLA/DAMON **

**Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

Pov Kira Angelo

**Ll**egue a la casa salvatore, toque y me abrio la doble o el calcado de katherin, y fruncio el seño

-quien eres y que haces aqui-pregunto aburrida

-eso no es tu problema, asi que sirve de algo y llama a stefan o damon o arabella-dije, enrealidad no etsba para estar soportandola

-si no me dices quien eres y que quieres, no-dijo altanera, pues quien se cree esta que es.

-mira, me vale lo que digas-dije y entre empujandola, haciendo que se golpera con la pared, al llegar ala sala estaban los salvatores mas varias personas mas a las cuales no conocia, stefan al ver a elena en el piso fue a socorrerla y damon me miraba como si fuera visto un fantasma, lo gracioso es que ellos pensaban que estaba muerta.

-¿kira?-pregunto damon incredulo, yo asenti

-como es que estas aqui, tu estas muerta, arabella lo dijo-dijo una rubia tambien incredula

-bueno praticamente si lo estoy, dahh soy vampiro-dije como si fuera lo ma obvio

-si tu eres kira, entonces arabella es isabella, pues talves tu le borrastes la memoria-dijo stefan, mm.. al parecer era listo

- si ella es isabella, y pues si yo le borre la memoria-dije sentandome en un sillon

-¿por que vuelves hasta ahora?-pregunto un muchacha de piel morena que se parecia a Emily Bennet

-para explicarle muchas cosas, que ella necesita saber-dije

-ella nos dijo que se cambio el nombre por portada,¿ y tu por que no lo hicistes?, ¿y por que le borrastes la memoria?-dijo y pregunto Damon

-por que ella ya habia estado en mysti hace 100 años y yo no, y pues lo hice por que yo no queria que ella sufriera lo que yo sufri-dije, encojiendome de hombros

-lo hicistes por lo de katherin, cierto?-pregunto Damon, parecia, mm.., Melancolico?, ja no le creo el sigue siendo un culo por lo que le hiso ami hermana.

-y te parece poco, cierto?-le pregunte enojada, el habia engañado ami hermana con katherin y planeaba dejarla en el altar platanda por irse con katherin, y pues mi hermana se puso muy triste, odiaba verla asi, asi que por eso hice lo que hise

-lo que hice lo hice bajo la compulsion de katherin, ademas yo la amaba y todavia lo hago-dijo Damon dejando a todos en Shock

- yo no entiendo nada-dijo doblesita rompiendo el silencio

-pues yo tampoco-dijo una voz detras mio, que fue suficiente escucharla para tensarme

POV Arabella Angelo

Nick me invito al grill, a lo que acepte, cuando llegamos, no estaban la pandillita, lo cual es extraños esperaba verlos aqui, podria a ver sido divertido, al unico que vi fue a alaric que estaba en la barra, yo fui y me sente a su lado y nick a mi otro lado

-hola alaric-dije con una sonrisa

-bella, que haces con klaus-dijo Alaric curioso

-estoy aqui, sabias-dijo nick, bebiendo un trago de lo que sea que este tomando

-ademas no dijistes hola, Alarico-dije con burla, el rodo los ojos

-eres igual a Damon-dijo se paro se despidio con un movimiento de mano y se fue

-tratare de no tomarlo como un insulto, pero ¿me dijo Hombre?-dije haciendome la desentendida, nick se rio,pero recibio una llamada

-me voy, amor-dijo y me beso sensualmente, despues se fue, dejandome, sola y aburrida, mejor boy a la cas salvatore, podria haver algo de diversion, molestando a la doble.

Cuando iba hacercandome, habia un olor nuevo, eran ...Margaritas, asi huelia mi hermana, yo entre sin esperar invitacion todos dentro estaban concentrados por una figura de una mujer, que cuando la reconoci quede ens hock ¡esa era mi hemana¡, pero ella estaba muerta asi que ¿como es esto posible?

-si ella es isabella, y pues si yo le borre la memoria-dijo ella, ¿por que lo hiso?

-¿por que vuelves hasta ahora?-pregunto bonniet, es cierto ¿por que ahora?

-para explicarle muchas cosas, que ella necesita saber-dijo ¿que cosas?, no entendia, nada

-ella nos dijo que se cambio el nombre por portada,¿ y tu por que no lo hicistes?, ¿y por que le borrastes la memoria?-dijo y pregunto Damon

-por que ella ya habia estado en mysti hace 100 años y yo no, y pues lo hice por que yo no queria que ella sufriera lo que yo sufri-dije, encojiendome de hombros ¿que sufrio y que sufri yo?... arrg la intriga es tan fastidiosa

-lo hicistes por lo de katherin, cierto?-pregunto Damon, parecia, mm.. no se, Melancolico?. Extraño.

-¿Y te parece poco, cierto?-le pregunto enojada,¿por que estaria enojada ella?

-lo que hice lo hice bajo la compulsion de katherin, ademas yo la amaba y todavia lo hago-dijo Damon dejando a todos en Shock, no se por que pero cuando lo dijo, senti rebia, tristeza..mmm.. celos, ¡ que estraño!, ademas yo no puedo tener sentimientos por el, apenas lo conosco de un dia, pero siento como si fueran mas.

- yo no entiendo nada-dijo la doble rompiendo el silencio

-pues yo tampoco-dije, ya no aguantaba la intriga

ademas tenia tantas preguntas y tantas cosas que decirle , tantas cosa que necesitaban que me esplicara, queria mi memoria de nuevo, y espero que ella tenga las respuestas y explicaciones que necesito.

ademas tambien de aclarar mis sentimientos nuevos por Damon.

**espero y les guste C:**

**Siento errores!**

**¿Quieren que aparescan los cullen?**

**Dany-**

**bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**pov Arabella Angelo**

**-**Ara-susurro kira, parandose y doblandose al igual que los demas

-ki, al parecer hay mucho de lo que hay que hablar, ¿no te parece?-le pregunte, con una ceja alzada, por su cara pasaron muchas emociones como la felidad, tristeza, esperanza, al parecer se ha vuelto bipolar.

-si, podemos ir a otro lugar, y haci te explico todo, desde el principio-dijo

-espero que con la verdad-dije, ella asintio dolida, yo me acerque a ella y la cogi de la mano la otra la alce y la cerre en puño, y estuvimos ya en mi sala de estar, nos sentamos y empece a hacerles preguntas:

-¿por que te hicistes pasar por muerta?¿por que me borrastes la memoria?¿por que ahora apareces?¿que sufrimos que fue tan malo para esto?¿estas loca?-se me escapo lo ultimo

-para protegerte, no queria que te vieras tan triste como estabas, por que te extrañaba y necesitaba ahorrarte un dolor fisico, tu prometido te engaño y te iba a dejar plantada en el altar, y no, no estoy loca-dijo tan rapido, que apenas pude entender

-no necesito protecion me se cuidar yo sola, si no querias verme triste fueras hecho algo normal !NO BORRARME LA MEMORIA¡, si me estrañabas tanto por que no volvistes mucho tiempo antes, ¿que dolor?, aunque me fuera engañado y me iba abandonar, no es para que me borraras la mente, ¡Y PUES YO SI CREO QUE ESTAS LOCA!-dije liberandome, de todo lo que llevaba guardado

-no te preocupes tratare de ayudarte con el hechizo, y pues yo se que te sabes cuidar sola pero no lo puedo evitar eres como la hermana menor que nunca tuve-dijo, con lagrimas, me senti mal, ella siempre habia estado con migo, bueno pues antes si, pero de todas, yo la quiero mucho, es lo mas preciado para mi.

-lo siento, pero tienes que entenderme-dije con un susurro mirando al piso

-lo se-dijo ella, y senti sus brasos alrededor mio, yo le devolvi el abrazo

-¡Te Quiero hermana!-dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo, nos reimos y pasamos un rato entre bromas y risas

**Hola, se que es corto pero queria subir algo**

**siento los errores, tenia prisa!**

**siento demorarme tanto!**

**C:**

**BYE**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pov Arabella A.**

¡BAMM!, un fuerte sonido se produjo, yo me desperte y levante exaltada, y busque casi frenetica el origen, lo unico que encontre, fue a ki con ¿platillos?,yo me sobe la frente con la mano izquierda, y la mire mal, ¿y despues dice que no esta loca?

-¿por que fue eso?-pregunte, frotandome los ojos y bostezando, ella solo se encojio de hombros, con una sonrisa inocente

-esque...no se, solo me dieron ganas-dijo agrandando aun mas su sonrisa, yo me levante del sofa, coji el cojin y le pegue, ella me miro exeptica y yo sonrei

-¿y tu por que hicistes eso?-pregunto, haciendo un puchero, y cruzandose de brasos

-me dieron ganas-dije riendome, ella termino riendose tambien

-bueno, ves a bañarte, ya hice el desayuno-dijo dirigiendose a ala cocina, yo asenti, sin que ella me viera, y subi las escaleras, llegue a mi cuarto, y fui directamente al baño, decidi por llenar la tina en vez de una ducha, asi me relajaria mas, al terminar de preparla el baño me desnude y entre en la calidesz del agua con burbujas de mi tina, como media hora despues, enrealidad no se, necesito un reloj.

Sali de la tina y me envolvi una toalla al rededor de mi cuerpo, y me dirigi al closet, donde me puse ropa interior de encaje negra y roja, unos shorts negros, una remera en v de color azul turqueza la cual poseia un estampado que decia: _**I'AM ONLY**** MINE,**_en negro y plateado, y converse azules turqueza con un estapando floreado negro, ''arregle'' mi cabello, recogiendolo en una cola de cabbalo desordenada que dejaba varias mechones sueltos, al terminar baje y fui ala cocina donde estaba mi hermana comiendo panqueques, con jugo de naranja y fresas con crema, ¡YUMII!, yo me sente en frente a ella y me servi mi comida, enrealidad todo estaba muy delicioso.

-espero y te guste, recuerdo que te encantaban las fresas con crema-dijo ki, con una sonrisa, jugando con una fresa con crema, yo sonrei, tener tiempo con mi ki era fantastico, no me sentia tan sola, ahora estaba ella aqui, y no iba dejar que se me fuera tan facil.

-si me gustan mucho-dije, y termine de comer, lave la vajilla sucia del desayuno con al ayuda de ki, y al terminar decidimos ir a caminar, ella fue arriba a cambiarse a algo mas apropiado para salir a caminar, cuando regreso tenia un pantalon de mezclilla verde oscuro unos converse del mismo color y una blusa blanca de mangas pequeñas, casi transparente dejando ver un brat verde, y su perlo recogido en una trenza, ella sonrio al bajar y nos fuimos a caminar empesando por el bosque detras de nuestra casa, y vamos en silencio, disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad de la naturaleza y del ambiente, tambien evitando ramas de arboles que sobresalian y ramas bajas o piedras, cuando llegamos a un claro donde se podian ver unas cuantas estatuas puestas estrategicamente en circulo, habian 5 estatuas, yo me acerque ala primera, la cual era de una mujer hermosa con tunica y cabello corto, esta tenia una esprecion de vacio ¿talvez por que es una estatua?, yo continue a la segunda la cual era un hombre tambien muy hermoso, este en su cara tenia garavada una sonrisa, ya tambien tenia una tunica, la de el mas larga que la de la mujer, la tercera, tambien era un hombre, no falta repetir que tambien muy guapo, el cual tenia cabello largo y espresion firme, este se veia mayor que los otros 2 que parecian de 18 años este parecia de 26 años, el siguiente tambien era hombre pero este parecia mas bien un niño como 15 años o 16 el tenia su espresion divertidad y feliz, y la ultima estatua, al verla yo abri la boca a mas no poder, era yo ¿pero como?, eso no lo entendia, pero algo tambien muy raro era la pocision que todos ellos tenian, estaban rectos con las manos abiertas y juntas, como si estuvieran recibiendo algo o esperandolo

-son muy estrañas ¿no?-pregunto kid llegando ami lado

-si, ¿pero que se significan estas estatuas, y por que yo estoy hay?-le pregunte señalando la rara estatua mia

-yo investigue, por lo que investigue, estos son los cinco supremos, o lideres de mundo, ya sabes los que guian a las especies y poner paz entre ellas-dijo ella metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y meciendose de alante y atras, yo frunci el seño jamas habia escuchado de ellos

-continua, jamas los habia escuchado-dije sentandome en el piso preparandome para la gran historia a continuacion

-veras ellos fueron enviados a la tierra, para traer paz entre las especies que la hiban habitar, la primera y mas poderosa es demetria, la cual es encarganda de los inmortales, como vampiros y angeles-dijo señalando a la que se parecia ami, yo senti, pero aun tenia un monton de preguntas, pero solo una que me picaba mas que las demas

-por que se parece ami?-pregunte, ella se sento cruzando las piernas en frente mio

-Eso no lo se-dijo en un susurro y se quedo pensativa, en eso se escucha pasos y ramas rompiendose al peso de los pasos, ki y yo nos levantamos enseguida poniendos, en pocision defensiva, pero nos tranquilisandonos cuando nos dimos cuenta de quienes se trataba, eran Stefan y Damon, ki bufo y se volvio a sentar en el piso

-que hacen aqui?-pregunte, yo sentandome

-pues, seguimos su rastro, por el bosque, despues de ir abuscarlas a su casa-dijo stefan encojiendose de hombros

-ademas necesitamos hablar-dijo damon viendo al rededor, el se acerco ala estatua que se parecia a mi.

-se parece aty? o eres tu?-pregunto el señalando la estatua

-se parece ami-dije encojiendome de hombros, stefan camino viendo todas las estatuas

-que son estas estatuas?-pregunte Damon

-estos son los supremos?-pregunto stefan, confundido

-si, como lo sabias?-pregunto mi hermana asintiendo

-escuche de ellos-dijo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, y examinando las estatuas

-¿quieren quedarse a escuchar la historia detras de estas?-pregunte, ellos se encojieron de hombros asintiendo y sentadonse a nuestros lado

-ahora no imterrumpan-dijo ki, cruzandose de piernas, los tres asintimos, y me prepare mentalemente para esta nueva hsitoria, la cual prometia ser muy interesante

**¡capitulo nuevo!**

**siento demorarme tanto, pero estaba ocupada con la escuela, pero mañana subire otro capi C:**

**Mas adelante saldran los cullen**

**espero y les guste, ¡dejen reviews! :)**

**bye **


End file.
